The present invention relates to novel bis-azo compounds and to their preparation and use, and more particularly to bis-azo compounds represented by the general formula ##STR3## where A represents ##STR4## wherein R represents alkyl, alkoxy, nitro, dialkylamino or halogen, and n represents an integer 0, 1, 2 or 3 and when n is 2 or 3, R represents identical or different substituents selected from the group of alkyl, alkoxy, nitro, dialkylamino and halogen.
The present invention also relates to a process for preparing the above-mentioned bis-azo compounds by allowing a tetrazonium salt represented by the general formula ##STR5## wherein X represents an anion functional group to react with a coupling component represented by the general formula ##STR6## or with a coupling component represented by the general formula ##STR7## wherein R represents alkyl, alkoxy, nitro, dialkylamino or halogen, and n represents an integer, 0, 1, 2 or 3 and when n is 2 or 3, R represents identical or different substituents selected from the group of alkyl, alkoxy, nitro, dialkylamino and halogen. The thus prepared bis-azo compounds are extremely useful for use in electrophotographic photoconductors.